


Like Real People Do

by whitneychriss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x04 Coda, Angel Castiel, Baby Coda, Bunker Fluff, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s11e04 Baby, Hozier, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, like real people do, named after a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneychriss/pseuds/whitneychriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s not a lot Dean doesn’t forgive. Don’t fuck with his brother, his angel or his Baby, and you’re golden, really. </p><p>A coda for 11X04, Baby. Because this episode was everything I never knew I needed, and I just couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very out of practice and it's been a really long time, so don't be too hard on me. Kudos and comments are extremely appreciated.

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips; we should just kiss like real people do._

There’s not a lot Dean doesn’t forgive. Don’t fuck with his brother, his angel or his Baby, and you’re golden, really.

It starts about an hour after they crawl back into the bunker. Cas intercepts them as soon as they clear the door, and Sam crashes the moment his injuries have been mojo’ed away.

Cas finds Dean in the garage. Too wired to sleep and unable to think about anything but the fact that literal fucking monsters are scared of The Darkness and they don’t have a damn inkling about how to get rid of it. (Except maybe God, and in Dean’s opinion he’s used more than his fair share of sick days, but also doesn’t appear to be returning to work.) He’s wiping the blood off one of the only windows left in the car when Cas finally speaks.

“Let me heal you too, Dean.”

“Did you miss the ‘rest up and get better’ memo?” “Should I email it to you again?”

Cas frowns at the sarcasm, but lets it go in lieu of more important matters.

“I am as well now as I was when I healed Sam.” Cas says, and honestly, Dean knew this was coming.

When he stops rubbing the same spot on the window and turns to look at Cas, he’s faced with most of the things he ran from when he dropped Sam off in the library and booked it. There’s a lot he wants to say and most of it is littered with the kind of sappy shit he tends to nip in the bud as soon as it arises. In reality though, he’s damn tired, and he’s sore, most likely still bleeding, and the world is almost certainly facing _Apocalypse 3.0_ in the very near future.

And so he doesn’t put up _much_ of a fight when Cas makes his way over. He leans back on his Baby and closes his eyes. Feels when Cas gets close enough to touch him and waits. And waits. And waits until he thinks that maybe Cas has changed his mind. Maybe he thinks Dean deserves all this pain as much as Dean himself does.

He can feel Cas’ breathing though, hot and damp on his face, so at least he hasn’t tucked tail and fled. Yet. He cracks an eye open to make a joke about the hold-up (“you aren’t getting performance anxiety are you, Cas”) but he thinks better of it when he realizes how intently he’s being watched. Like maybe Cas can will away the pain from just looking hard enough. It’s not until he finally lets himself meet Cas’ eyes that he understands the delay. His head is tilted in the way that reminds Dean of the Cas that helped them save the world, the first time. It’s a question. It’s an “I have laid my hands on you too many times without your consent and hurt you, let me be better”.

And Dean. Well, he doesn’t know of much else he can do but nod. He thinks he’ll close his eyes again, but when he sees Cas’ left hand come up, palm open and fingers spread, he changes his mind.

He’s not too sure what he was expecting, but Cas cradling his face in a way that is entirely too reminiscent of Dean doing the same to him not too long ago, was not it.

He’s not expecting the way Cas watches him, searching and so breathtakingly transparent that it actually hurts him. He’s not expecting the touch to his left shoulder or the way he naturally gravitates to Cas so that their foreheads are touching. He’s certainly not expecting the way Cas inhales the scent of him when he’s no longer bruised and bleeding. He’s not expecting the “Dean” that slips from Cas’ mouth, somewhere between a groan and a whine.

But more than all of that, he’s not expecting to reply with,  “Can I kiss you, Cas?”

And maybe it’s what Sam said in the car about something _more._ Or maybe it’s just the way Cas barely nods before he’s pressed against Dean’s body and the air is being sucked out of his lungs, but he really doesn’t give a single flying fuck. Because THIS is his more.

And not only is it more, it’s _everything_.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the work itself.
> 
> Title from: Like Real People Do, by Hozier


End file.
